


Birthday Celebrations

by Shaunarnia



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, POV Female Character, Romance, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaunarnia/pseuds/Shaunarnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: you and ray go to celebrate each others bday ?? fluffy cute stuff ???</p>
<p>It's your birthday, and Ray decides to treat you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Celebrations

“C’mon, birthday girl, let’s go!” Ray yelled to you upstairs, attempting to hurry you along. You’d made reservations at a fancy restaurant just outside of town, and you’d taken all the time in the world to doll yourself up for the occasion; you’d picked out the most elegant dress you own and even did something different with your hair. Plus, Ray had suited himself up too, and you had to admit, he scrubbed up pretty well. 

You had been waiting eagerly to see what Ray had planned for you this year, because he never failed to surprise you. Last year, he’d cooked for you, or attempted to cook for you, and of course, he showered you with roses too, which you just as much expected.

“I’ll be down in a minute!” You called back, finalizing your makeup and taking one last look in the mirror, smiling to yourself contently before making your way downstairs, treading with caution in your heels.

You reached the foot of the stairs, and Ray could do nothing except stare at you, mouth agape.

“Shit, it’s too much, isn’t it? I’ll go and change if-“ You began, before being cut short.

“No, it’s not too much at all. You look absolutely beautiful, (Y/N).” He took your hand as you walked into the hallway with him, blushing at his remark.

“Look at you, all dressed up in a tux for me!” You winked and nudged him playfully, picking up your purse and heading for the door.

Locking the door behind you, you made your way to your car; you were driving, and Ray was navigating. Apart from an agitated driver stuck behind you the whole way and a few wrong turns, you both made it there in one piece.

“You’re never giving me directions ever again.” You laughed as you both got out of the car and headed to the restaurant.

You reached the restaurant entrance, which was fancy to say the least. You both headed on inside, Ray being chivalrous and holding the doors open for you.

“Table for two please? We made reservations.” Ray enquired with one of the waiters.

“Name?”

“Narvaez.”

“Right this way, Mr and Mrs Narvaez.” The waiter began to escort you. It wasn’t until you started walking that you had realised his error.

“Oh, no, no. We’re not married.” You said, stuttering slightly.

“Yeah, we’re together, just not like that.” Ray chuckled, which put you at ease too. 

You grabbed a handful of your dress, gathering it up to avoid treading on it, your other hand locked with Ray’s as you were escorted to your table. Ray pulled your chair out for you to sit down, and you took your seat. He tried pushing your chair back under now that you were seated, but he simply couldn’t budge it.

“I can’t budge you, (Y/N)!” Ray’s voice was strained, and you couldn’t help but laugh at him.

“What are you implying about me?” You teased, tucking yourself in instead.

“Nooothing…” Ray trailed off, covering his face jokily and sitting himself down, “What do you want to drink, babe?” He asked, flashing the wine menu at you.

“Are drinks on you?” He nodded. You knew Ray was going to spoil you tonight, “Champagne, maybe? I’m not sure, I know I won’t manage a whole bottle to myself-“

“Whatever you want, I’ll buy. It’s your birthday. My treat.” He reached for your hand across the table, calling the waiter over and ordering your champagne.

“I won’t even lie to you, I feel like royalty at the minute.” You giggled, beaming at him, your smiles mirroring each other.

The champagne arrived, your glass already poured, the bottle set down in the middle of the table. Ray looked jittery for some reason. You frowned at him, but all he did was give you an unconvincing smile.

“Happy birthday to me!” You laughed, raising your glass, about to take a sip. 

You swore you heard a clinking as you moved your glass. You studied it a bit more, and you were right. You looked in the glass and gasped, almost dropping it.

“I know I picked a cliché as fuck way to do this, but it’s the most romantic way I could think of.” Ray smiled sheepishly, “Happy birthday. I love you.”

You sat there in shock for a good thirty seconds, trying to collect your words together to say something, anything, instead of leaving him sitting there in silence.

“Yes.” He hadn’t even actually popped the question to you, but you’d known the answer to it a long time ago.


End file.
